After School Activities
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Friday afternoon, every student at Ster Academy just wants to leave and start their weekend. Well, all but two. \\Request fic-- aaznpnaigurl; Akki/GimpiOC, het, lemon//


A quick oneshot that wasn't written so quickly. Het, smut, and Gaia characters. Ordered by a Gaian who apparently enjoys Gimpi a little too much. XD, enjoy~

* * *

Ster Academy. Where the students were strange, the strange was normal, and the normal was just a bit...well, weird. Creatures from all walks of life-- old, foreign fairy tales and local mysteries alike-- gathered to become educated. Their classes didn't revolve around typical maths and sciences and their after-school activities didn't involve normal, human sports. No, instead they learned how to adjust and fit in with an ever-changing society, most of which either ignored, were oblivious to, or feared them.

Most Ster students had some sort of ability that cloaked their other-worldly features, be it a simple spell to deceive everyday humans of a pair of fuzzy ears or a mutation of sorts to transform their skin from green and scaly to a normal peach. During their school hours, though, the students were free to release their true form; much unlike, they were told, human schools where most of the students attempted to conceal their true personalities. Of course, some students preferred to use school hours to practice on their abilities-- Akki Tsubasa was one of those students.

"Yo, Ai!" a voice called from down the hallway. A black-haired, olive-skinned teenage boy turned to face a pair of students jogging toward him. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his uniform, multi-colored eyes waiting patiently.

"Didn't I say don't call me that?" the boy dubbed 'Ai' asked, a tired tone to his voice. "My name's Akki."

"I know what your name is," the other male of the group-- a blonde with crystal blue eyes-- assured him, "Ai's just cuter."

Akki feigned gagging while the third member giggled. A short girl with straight, black hair and crimson eyes. Her complexion was closer to Akki's darker one than the blonde's pale tone. "Deen, play nice," she chided.

The slightly taller boy rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Fine, fine, whatever you say, Mona."

Proud of her easy victory, the shortest of the three marched ahead and motioned with her hand. "Come on, boys, class awaits." A chorus of groans followed her down the hall toward another lecture.

* * *

"Finally," Akki sighed, relieved when the final bell of the day rang. Students, all clad in the academy's dull, gray and black uniforms, shoved their way through each other in an attempt to scramble toward the exit. The two-toned eyes watched as the last of his classmates filed from the classroom, save one. A female with black hair, a much deeper black than his gray-black, that fell down to the middle of her back and multi-colored eyes that mimicked his, dancing with excitement upon the completion of yet another tedious day of school. Akki new her well, better than most anyone in the school, and watched as she slid her books and notes into her book bag. She seemed to take her time, not finding the need to rush the day anymore than necessary. Akki caught the corner of her eye and she gave a soft smile, raising a hand to greet him from across the room.

"One more day down, yeah?" the boy asked, leaning back against his desk to face her.

"For classes, anyway," she agreed, standing and slipping the satchel over her head. She made her way over to him and placed both her hands on his chest, leaning in to kiss him.

Akki grinned a bit coming away from the kiss and hooked an arm around her waist, leading her from the classroom. "There aren't any activities happening today, are there?"

The girl, Reiya, shook her head and leaned into her boyfriend a bit. "There never are on Fridays, everyone's too anxious to start the weekend."

"I don't see why," he said, looking around. The hallways were nearly empty already, save for a few students who had to stay after class to ask a question, the janitor, and a couple teachers milling about. It seemed ridiculous-- rushing like that always passed the rest of the day just as quickly for Akki. Even Deen and Mona were probably already on their way home, getting ready for the weekend. He wondered, for a moment, what it would be like to spend a few days in a sleepless, party-filled stupor like that, but reckoned he'd wait a while to test it.

Reiya shrugged as they continued their stroll through empty, spotless hallways. The students at Ster Academy might have been regular kids, but they were disciplined enough to dispose of their trash in a proper way. It was a sort of bragging right that they had over the other schools like theirs, as few as there were. Reiya in particular was proud of her school; everyone worked together and got along and there were no real rivalries inside the wall or cliques whose standards she had to worry about living up to. It was peaceful and gave her a huge sense of tranquility just being around everyone. Regardless, though, it _was_ still school and even the best schools were still in one too many nightmares of the students that attended them.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked as they detoured from the nearest exit down a side hall. "I thought you said there weren't any activities."

"There aren't," Akki grinned, removing his arm from her waist and opting instead to intertwine their fingers. "It's perfect."

Realization quickly dawned on Reiya-- she was never one to be left in the dark for long-- and a blush covered her cheeks. "Are you crazy?" she demanded as she was pulled toward one of the rooms designated for after-school activities. "We can't do that here!" Her voice was low, but the urgency suffered no loss in a harsh whisper.

"It's only bad if we're caught, right?" he challenged, twisting the knob and pushing the door open. "Besides, everyone'll be gone soon and no one checks these rooms except the janitor.

"And what do we do if he walks in on us?" Reiya asked, her cool blue eyes misting over with a mixture of concern, frustration, and just the slightest bit of anticipation. Of course whatever Akki had planned would happen; she didn't really argue with his ideas because, in general, they were pretty good.

Staying true to his reputation, the boy pushed the door shut and clicked the look, securing them inside the room. Making a 'what now?' gesture, he ventured deeper into the room. Off to the side was another door, connecting the main room to a smaller area set aside for planning and development ideas. They had stumbled in upon the room designated solely to the newspaper club, of which Mona happened to be president. The inquisitive and popular girl was prime for gathering all the figurative dirt in the school and she stayed true to her classmates, producing only the truest of facts and juiciest of secrets. All at their discretion, of course. Mostly.

Shutting the connecting door and locking that as well, just for good measure, Akki turned back to his girlfriend, who begrudgingly flicked on the lights. The room, despite being cluttered and messy while in use, was spotless like the rest of the school. A large table in the center, which could seat anywhere from ten to fifteen people, stretched out from where Akki was standing to nearly the other side of the room. Counters with various papers, folders, writing utensils, and everything else needed material-wise to produce a school newspaper lined the back and far walls, breaking only for the small corner space where a printer/copier/scanner machine sat, humming idly. The wall closest to the door held a sort of collage of honor-- the best clips from the team's work and a few awards were pinned, framed, and otherwise hung neatly on the otherwise dull, slate gray wall.

"This is very wrong, you realize." Approaching her boyfriend, Reiya sighed as she linked her arms around his neck.

"Deny that you find it tempting and we can leave right now," he promised, grinning when he only received a pair of blue eyes rolling in denial. "That's what I thought."

"Fine, fine," she conceded, giving him a quick kiss, "but on one condition."

"Hm?" he asked, slipping his own book bag over his head and placing it on the counter.

Reiya followed suit, stating her requirement. "None of this hiding stuff, I don't like it." Reiya's species normally looked like humans, so she had no need to hide anything about herself. Akki, though, was of a different sort altogether and he seemed to prefer blending in rather than staying true to his nature.

"Tsk, alright." He ran a light-toned hand through his hair, which, upon his touch, split at the root into contrasting black and white colors. The hand itself, as well as the rest of his skin, turned a deeper, almost gray-olive color while his head sprouted two, tiny wings that matched the hair from which they grew. Crossing his arms, Akki tilted his head, silently asking if she was satisfied with his appearance now. The teen had never had issues with being an imp, even if he didn't fit the technical definition, but he was fascinated with humans and their abundant lifestyle; looking like them helped him to blend in much easier.

"Much better," she purred approvingly, fingers running lightly through the two-toned hair. She tugged his head forward into another, deeper kiss, sighing contently against his lips.

Akki's hands came to wrap around her waist as his tongue slipped through her willingly parted lips, exploring familiar yet still exciting territory. Her taste, he often thought, was one he would never forget. Slowly, his fingers began to work at larger goals, slowly and skillfully unbuttoning the shirt to her academy uniform. It was easily shed from her body and dropped to the floor while smaller, equally experienced, fingers made quick work of his own shirt.

Akki's mouth moved from Reiya's, trailing lower down her neck. His teeth nipped at sensitive areas of the girl's collarbone and shoulder, one hand slowly traveling up her smooth thigh. His hand slipped up under her impossibly short skirt-- something he thanked the academy for more than once-- and tugged down a pair of lacy, black underwear, letting them fall to the ground as well. His hand retraced its movements and slid up under her skirt once again, this time his fingertips grazing her clit.

Reiya's breath caught in her throat and she tugged his head closer, her eyes fluttering shut. She moved against his teasing touch, groaning softly as a pair of fingers were shoved into her entrance. She tightened around the familiar digits and nipped impatiently at Akki's pointed ear. Her hands moved from his chest and shoulder to his waist, fingernails clicking lightly against the metal button as it was released from its hold and dropped with Akki's pants to the floor.

Using his free hand to slide down his own, silk boxers, Akki pulled Reiya closer as one of her legs hooked around his waist. He removed his fingers from her moist entrance, sliding them along her thigh before moving them to her hips. Her other leg joined the first and she pressed closer against his body, smirking faintly as one of her hands dropped below her to tease his hardening member into a full erection. Satisfied with the groan of pleasure, she let him carry her the few steps to the long table in the center of the room, her legs staying locked firmly around his waist as he pinned her to the wooden fixture.

Reiya's fingers tangled in soft locks of hair as Akki's body moved against hers. Her legs tightened around his waist briefly as he pulled her hips towards his and pushed slowly into her. She groaned softly, her head falling back against the hard wood of the table as she tightened around the intrusion. Her hips rocked forward into Akki's as he began a slow pace, steadily building into a heated rhythm.

The wings attached to the imp's head twitched just slightly as he thrust deep into the girl below him. His nails bit into soft, warm skin and a series of low moans floated through his parted lips. He quickened his pace, using the leverage of Reiya's legs locked around his waist to push into her fully. He teeth gritted against a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, swelling to unbearable pleasures. He heard Reiya moan out his name, a sure sign that she was coming close to her release, and pounded into her; he knew, as inconvenient as it was, that she loved it all the more when they came together.

"A-akki," the female gasped, her hand tightening its grip around his neck. Her back arched into his body and her eyes closed as bliss rocketed through her veins. A rather loud moan spilled from her lips as she came, tightening around Akki's member. A satisfied smile slipped over her features as she felt another, different warmth fill her and sighed softly against her boyfriend's shoulder. She took in deep breaths of his scent; he smelled so differently when he wasn't trying to conceal himself behind a human facade.

Akki chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to her lips before slipping off the table and moving to redress. He watched as Reiya followed suit, though at a bit slower pace-- he imagined her legs were a bit shaky-- and grabbed her hand to lead her from the club room.

* * *

FINISHED. Now...for another. I have no real comment on this, except...smut XD. Did you enjoy?


End file.
